Ginias Soliliquy
by Slim Gohan
Summary: 08th MS TEAM - Ginias reflects on life, his, and his sister during the completion of the Apsalus and at it's destruction.


Ginias Soliliquty  
  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own The 08th MS Team  
  
  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - A rare fictional look into the mind of Ginias.  
  
It should be interesting.  
  
  
  
A/N - This, and the final chapter of The Lost Mission will be my final attempts  
  
at The 08th MS Team fics. SO everyone who hates my stories, rejoice.  
  
And everyone who likes my stories, Sorry. Oh, and an attempt to write in  
  
1st person. A short one shot about Ginias. Aina's Brother, and main villian of The 08th MS Team. Remember GINIAS IS THE ONE WHO'S TALKING!!  
  
Takes place during The Shuddering Mountain Part 1 and at the start of 2.  
  
Thank you. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
It is complete  
  
My son is complete  
  
My dream has come true...........The Apsalus is finished.  
  
The Federation will now face it's destruction, at the Apsalus' hands. But to make it all mine, I must get rid of those scientists who helped......in a way.....  
  
I watch as they drink the wine I drugged, and watch them as the fall into darkness. Too bad for them they won't wake up. Now I will make my speech to a bunch of drugged idiots.  
  
"Thank you for your help. Now, all of you get some rest."  
  
I place a bomb in a cup, and walk out the door. I feel satification in their deaths.  
  
Why you ask?  
  
Because it is now mine. All Mine!!!!  
  
Soon the Federation will now see no mercy at the hands of Zeon.....but there is something I must attend to first............My sister.  
  
Aina, she's changed..........and I know why. It doesn't take a rocket scientest to realize a woman in love, but it's who she's in love with that frightens me.....A Feddie scum.  
  
His name from what I gather is Shiro Amada, leader of a Federation moble suit team. Love, a weakness of the glands. Love is a load of shit. Love caused mother to leave us.  
  
She left Aina and I alone with a fool. This is what love does! It murders relationships, friendships, and family! If it wasn't for love, mother would still be here, and Aina wouldn't have changed. Aina is a fool, just like my mother.  
  
  
  
I notice she walks in with a pilot suit, and she begins to talk to me.  
  
"You had better get on a normal pilot suit. Let's go."  
  
Yes, I had better.  
  
My son will rise.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
(After the Apsalus had been shot by the GM Sniper)  
  
  
  
My Dream has been ruined!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They will pay.  
  
Every single one of them, starting with the Sniper. I push the trigger, and watch in relief as the Sniper is hit, and blows up. "That was for ruining my dream of destroying Jabruo"  
  
And now I look towards Aina, in the arms of her Feddie Lover. "As for you two, You will die." I hear him yell "WE WILL STOP YOU!!!" "I doubt it, but you could haunt me. I've always wanted to see a ghost." Which is true, I've really wanted to see a ghost, to see if those psychics are real or really full of shit. But back to the matter at hand, I began typing the command for a fully charged particle beam.  
  
"Forgive me Aina. Know I never hated you."  
  
I charge up the beam, but then something happens.......  
  
The EZ8 Gundam appears right in front of the beam, and stick a beam sword in the cannon, causing a malfunction......  
  
I'm typing franticly while I was saying "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL ----"  
  
I step back from the edge of insanity.......  
  
After everything, I now know the the truth.........  
  
After I shot her, after everything, I will be the one to die.  
  
The dream has failed, and I will die with my son, the Apsalus.  
  
Aina, mother.......I have failed in my dream.......and as a son and brother......forgive me......Aina, live through this.....with your love......  
  
Amist the Apsalus' destruction, I hear their cockpit escape. They will live.  
  
And as I smile, everything fades to black.  
  
THE END  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I tried to make Ginias...um...not so crazy in the end...and I hope you liked it.  
  
- Slim Gohan 


End file.
